x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mutant God
Welcome Hi, welcome to X-Men Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vulcan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 01:01, October 16, 2009 Hey can u tell me how to change and add pictures to the people? I need help DM 04:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Dialo11 why do you keep removeing my pictures and puting these up i will just keep changing them back please stop Admins On a wiki with active editors like this one, you should talk to other users, including the existing admin Titanic71, about whether the wiki needs more admins and if they feel you'd make a good one, based on your past . If everyone agrees, then someone with can make you an admin. Since this wiki doesn't currently have any active bureaucrats, you can drop a note at http://adopt.wikia.com , providing the staff there with a link to the community discussion agreeing that you should be an admin, and they can provide admin and/or bureaucrat rights as needed. — Catherine (talk) 19:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC) MUTANT GOD YOU BETTER STOP FUCKING WITH MY WIKI'S OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS.!!!!!!!!!!!!! they are made-up characters.!! i made them up from imagination.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For Mutant God The issue is being addressed. Thanks for bringing it to my attention! :) -Dave Putting New Characters on Main Page? Have you thought about putting the X-Men Character articles you've uploaded on the main page? Titanic71 20:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) TOC? Hopefully I don't sound too Wiki stupid, but is there a single link around here that acts as a master table of contents so all of the articles posted here can be viewed? I can't seem to find one. Thanks! -Dave Titanic71 12:29, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Mutants vs Characters? Please see my talk page to discuss: http://x-men.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Titanic71#Mutants_vs_Characters_Categories.3F Thanks! Titanic71 04:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Duties Mutant God, Would you still like to be an Admin? You put so much work into this site, I think you'd be a good one. All I ask is that you coordinate with me when it comes to Administration issues. Thanks! -Dave My intent is still to give you Admin status. I've been very busy with my day job and have not found a link yet on how to do it. I know, I should know this, but hang in there and it will get done. Titanic71 16:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Mutant God, I think I've figured out how to assign Admin duties. Are you still interested? Titanic71 16:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you should have Admin status. Thanks! :) Titanic71 23:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! wiki needs alot of work well this wikia needs alot of work i mean c'moon isn't any information on shadow king at all You still around? I was wondering who has done the improvements to this page? Thanks!Titanic71 00:13, June 8, 2011 (UTC) X-Men Fiction Section Do you remember a while back there was a girl who was posting "x-men fiction" on this site and I created a section for that purpose? Is that section still here? I can't find it? I looks like you or someone has done a lot to rework the look of the site. I'm just trying to determine if it is still here. Thanks -Dave Titanic71 00:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC) hey i have to know who is your favorite x-men character Mutant God, Are you still active on this site? I've been slowly updating the articles I've always been working on, but admitedly I've dropped the ball as Admin. Making a "devotion" check. :) Give me a shout if you are still here. Thanks! Titanic71 16:09, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I recently created a mutant roleplaying wiki and I was wondering if you would want to affiliate? I would post something about your wiki on my home page and you would do the same. I just need a way to get my wiki started and get more users. Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! (talk) 04:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay cool. Heres the link link Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! (talk) 20:05, August 16, 2012 (UTC) The Wolverine Hi! I am planning on adding a page about The Wolverine to this wiki since the first stills for the movie recently came out! Is it ok with you if I put some stuff on the main page for the movie like adding it to the slider and/or making it the featured article. I was also hoping to put up a related videos module on the wiki so all X-Men related videos from our video library will show up on the pages. Let me know your thoughts on the main page, thanks! Gcheung28 (talk) 22:48, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi, I made the changes to the main page so you could see what it would look like! If you don't like it, feel free to change it back :) Gcheung28 (talk) 21:58, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Mutant God, saw your message. Are you still active here? Admittedly I've not been paying attention to the site either. It's still here though. :) Titanic71 Titanic71 (talk) 21:19, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm sorry i did not see this earlier. I'm sort of new here. its only my second day or something, so I'll probaly need a little help. B.T.W. your welcome Sparklaw (talk) 16:22, April 23, 2013 (UTC) la li ho, thankies for the welcome. I am a newbish type for the X-men universe, but a bit obessed with trying to learn it all. I signed up to hopefully do some basic sort of editing on most pages. After reading 4 or 5 pages my eyes were straining and if I looked away I would loose my spot cuz of the run-ons and neverending paragraphs. If It's ok, I'd like to go through and just sort of do some basic editing on pages. I'm not going to change words, though some areas are layed out a bit confuzzling, and with words that make no sense, so I might add a (?) there. I hope that (?) isn't an issue, I want to add it there because either the words, the way it's laid or some other reason, just doesn't make sence. I can reformate words to make a sentence work, but if it's stuff tossed in there I don't know about, I am not sure what I can do :/ so I will put a (?) there, because I'm sure anyone reading would prolly be all "WTF" too. Anywho, for the most, I would love to help out, make this a place easier on the eyes for the readers. I won't edit words already there; I am here to learn them! And via edit button I can adjust as I read. O_O Call me crazy, but I often find errors in published books at times, when I read, so I am sensitive to these things, I prolly can't update the main page, the poll could use an update and other things. Just a note ^_~ BTW, you should already know I don't type like this when I do on official pages, this is just message talk. I use proper grammer and spellings when I get in edit mode. I hope my work is ok and all ^^ I will do my best!! Aloriality (talk) 00:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC)Aloriality Hey, im new to this so i dont reallyknow what to do. What can you do on this xmen wiki? XmenStorm! (talk) 13:54, June 29, 2013 (UTC) XmenStorm! hey im a huge xmen fan myself and ive got hundreds of ideas for characters for the xmen, where would i write them at? im looking for an artist for them. Hi Mutant God! I have to ask you what it takes to become an Admin on this wiki. Thanks! :) Main Page Hello! It looks like the main page got a bit misaligned so I'm going to fix the columns. Just wanted to give you a heads up :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:20, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Spiffing Up the Main Page Hello! I reached out to Titanic71 about this but haven't heard back yet so I wanted to check in with you :) With the new X-Men movie coming soon next spring, more people are probably going to be visiting this wikia so I was wondering if you'd mind if I spiff up the main page a bit by updating it with links and info related to the new movie and maybe a new skin (a skin related to the franchise, not just the movie)? It would also be nice to have a videos module on the main page for people to check out the latest or most popular videos related to X-Men. Let me know what you think, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:07, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :I made the changes that I mentioned to you before. Feel free to edit or revert where you see fit! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:53, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Days of Future Past Fannotation Video Hello! Wikia has come out with a cool little fannotation video for the latest X-Men trailer and I was wondering if we could feature the video in this blog somewhere on the main page? Maybe in a link from the slider or even adding a little media section to the main page? Let me know what you think, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 21:29, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Thank you so much! This is really cool. I'll be sure to do that!!!!!!! :) Reply No problem! i will remain as active as i can on this wiki!DeadMenTellNoTales (talk) 15:54, June 16, 2014 (UTC)DeadMenTellNoTales I'm not sure if this is best way to contact you, but the Nightcrawler page is really screwed up. The Origin, Paraphanalia, and German Phrases seems to be worse. I'm not too sure of anything else. 03:47, July 7, 2014 (UTC) News site Hi, I really like a wiki solely focused on X-Men, what a best way to reach an audience than news? We could use the wiki as both a wiki and news site of all things X-Men, what do you think? putting blog posts as news articles instead Smallvilleantonio, the next One 00:46, September 19, 2014 (UTC) *#|Misc. **randompage-url|Random **#visited#|Most visited **#newlychanged#|Recently Changed add this to the wiki navigation bar, so we can know which pages are most visited. Smallvilleantonio, the next One 04:06, September 22, 2014 (UTC) would you give me at least temporary admin rights? I want to clean up the wiki, hate to see a batch of unnecesary links and articles. Smallvilleantonio, the next One 18:54, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Parent Page Hey there - I started up the Parent Page for this wiki, but given the wide variety of X-men related media, it would be great if I could get your help with filling out the rest of the sections there. You're welcome to customize that page as you see fit, it's just that you obviously know this subject matter better than I ever could since you are an admin here. Please let me know if you have any questions, or need any help with the templates. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk) 11:50, October 27, 2014 (UTC) who do you think would win in a fight the xmen who where in days of futre past or the avenegrs that where in age of ultron Admin Hi, Mutant God, I want to become an admin on this wiki, I would really like to organize it and clean it up from so much spam and giberish inserted by unnamed users, and delete useless articles. Thanks in advance. Smallvilleantonio, the next One 21:16, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Hey Mutant God how are you? I did not ask for your rights to be taken, however they did for some reason. Would you like to have admin rights again? Also, of course I will do my best to improve the wiki during the time I am available to do so. RegardsSmallvilleantonio, the next One 20:41, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Ok, no problem. Just drop me a message anytime if you want the rights. Good luck. :) Smallvilleantonio, the next One 20:48, September 18, 2015 (UTC)